Someone New
by defygravitiy124
Summary: When an unexpected camper comes to Camp Half-Blood some problems may arise btw: I stink at summaries Percybeth
1. Chapter 1

_**Someone New**_

Percy Jackson was sitting in his cabin doing absolutely nothing since he was the only offspring of the sea god Poseidon he had no roommates in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. _**KNOCK KNOCK. **_The sudden steady pounding on his door made him jump. He opened the door and Annabeth was standing there. "Come on," she said "Chiron wants to talk to us." Percy followed Annabeth to the amphitheater where Chiron was standing in front of the whole camp. Next to him was a girl, at least 13. Percy sat next to the group of Annabeth's cabin.

"Okay, usually we don't do this for a new camper but-" Chiron started to say.

"Oh just get on with it!" The bored voice of Mr.D (or Dionysus the god of wine) yelled from the back of the crowd.

"But," Chiron continued "This camper is special." Annabeth gasped "That- That can't be….. That can't be Thalia can it?"

"No. It's not Thalia." Chiron said.

"Then who is she?" demanded Clarisse. "She looks a lot like Thalia."

"Her name is…" Chiron started, but this time he wasn't interrupted by Mr.D but by a collective gasp, because the girl next to Chiron suddenly had a holographic light above her head, and everyone knew this girl, who everyone thought was Thalia wasn't because she was determined. Annabeth gasped and grabbed my wrist.

**I know it's really short but I'll make longer chapters with more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot A LOT of stuff! Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, This story is set after THE LIGHTNING THEIF and before THE SEA OF MONSTERS. Oh yeah btw I meant for this story to be in 1****st**** person. Also a Percabeth!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Well I hope that proves my point." Chiron said "As I was saying, this is Sterling, and apparently she has been determined, Sterling you are the second child of the sea god Poseidon.

"Who's the first?" Sterling asked. Everyone turned to me.

"You'll meet him later now follow me to the Big House and we'll get your bags." As Chiron walked off the stage Sterling turned and everyone saw how skinny she was. Her hair was black, she looked 2 inches taller than me and on her wrist there was a bracelet that I was pretty sure my mom made.

**"**I guess I get a new roomie!" I said to Annabeth.

"Yep," Annabeth said "So are you going to the Valentines Dance on Thursday?"

"Probably, why?" I asked Annabeth was acting weird.

"Annabeth, Percy come here!" Grover said waving from the Big House window.

"Let's go." I said running towards the Big House

Grover led us toward Chiron's room, which was filled with light blue bags. "Percy," Chiron said motioning for me, Annabeth, and Grover to sit down. "You were there when we introduced Sterling right?" I nodded.

"She was really quiet." Grover said.

"Thanks," a voice behind us said, "Chiron if you're going to talk about me, will you at least invite me into the conversation." Sterling said sitting crossed legged on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, of course, anyway Percy you know that Sterling is the daughter of Poseidon, well it's a little more complicated than that." Chiron said

"How complicated?" I asked felling a little nervous

"Has your mother ever told you about when you were born?" Chiron asked

"She showed me a picture," I said taking it out of my pocket. "But what does this have anything to do with me?"

"Who's in the picture?" Chiron asked

"Me, I'm the blue bundle, my mom, and the nurse." I said

"What is the nurse holding?"

"A little pink bundle…"

"Percy, Sterling is your twin sister." Chiron said. I felt as if I was going to die, and when I looked at Sterling, it looked like she felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 5 minutes since one of us had opened our mouths and I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open like a loser. "So," Chiron said "Now that you two have been acquainted, Sterling, follow Percy to your cabin." Sterling stood up and nodded and lifted her light blue backpack.

"Here let me help." Annabeth said grabbing the other blue bag.

"How many more bags are there?" Percy asked.

"That's it," Sterling said motioning to the small light blue bag and the slightly bigger backpack.

"But it looked like this room had a lot more bags."

"I know, it happens sometimes. It started ever since someone tried to rob me in the subway, to people that don't know me think they see triple what there really is." Sterling said while zipping her backpack. I nodded then turned around Grover was standing up and running his finger through his goatee. He never acted this way before; I gave him a look on the way out of the room I mouthed _are you okay? _When he saw me notice him grooming himself he blushed, his eyes seemed to turn toward where Sterling (my apparent twin) and Annabeth were talking. I turned and saw that her black hair cascaded down her shoulders and she was wearing light jeans and a Camp Half-blood T-shirt, I just can't get over how skinny she is, I'm a little nervous for her in things like Capture the Flag, she looks like she could be snapped in half like a twig.

When we got to the cabin Grover started to stutter. "S-ss-ssso, Ste-ee-eer-lling see yo-oou later." Sterling just had to laugh. Annabeth rolled her eyes to me and Sterling, "Sterling, I'll help you get settled, Percy it might be good if you take Grover to go get some tin cans." I nodded and led Grover towards the Big House.

"She's so pretty isn't she?" Grover asked a little dreamy eyed.

"Who?" I asked thinking of someone, but apparently not who Grover was thinking of.

"Sterling DUH! Who do you think that I was talking about, Annabeth?" Grover said laughing.

"Well…" I said Grover stopped dead in his tracks.

"Freeze. What does well mean? You don't like Annabeth do you?"

"Uhh…" I said blushing, Grover smiled

"You like Annabeth!"

"Hey! At least I don't like my best friend's twin sister!" I said. Grover turned red again.

"Too Shay," Grover said "Wait, you like her? And tell me the truth, no stammering either!"

"YES! Okay yes! I like her. But she likes Luke doesn't she?"

"Well ever since he turned on us and joined Kronos you don't know for sure if she still likes him."

"Good point," I said "Come on I want to go practice with Riptide."

_**BACK AT THE CABIN**_

Annabeth and Sterling were working on putting Sterling's blanket on her bed talking about things that happened in camp, and on their previous quest. "You're serious?!" Sterling asked laughing. Annabeth nodded "He actually pulled a fake one on the monster in charge of the waterbed store, and the fool actually sat on the bed!!!!"

"You know what?" Sterling said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Most of these stories have to do with my brother." Sterling said giving Annabeth a sly smile. Annabeth blushed.

"So?"

"Do you like him?"

"EWWWWW! No" Annabeth said. Sterling raised both her eyebrows

"Fine I might."

"Then why don't you ask him to the Valentines Dance?"

"How did you know about the Valentines Dance?"

"Chiron told me about how we celebrate Aphrodite's day."

"Oh,"

"So, why don't you?"

"Well it's on Thursday, and its Sunday."

"Okay, and?"

"Well I kind of did ask if he was going to the party."

"Oh, well that's a start. I think that's all my stuff." Sterling was right Annabeth sat on an empty bed while Sterling sat on her newly made up bed.

"You know what?" Sterling asked

"What?" Annabeth asked

"I think he does like you." That made Annabeth smile.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Sterling and I were sitting in our cabin. "So," Sterling said. I looked at her.

"What?" I ask

"You're lucky you know?"

"How?"

"You know, you got to live with mom."

"Why didn't you stay with us anyway?"

"Because," Sterling said with a sigh "apparently, Poseidon thought that two demigods might give a stronger scent to the monsters. And because were twins it would have been quadruple, we would probably have monsters at us every hour!"

"Oh." I say

"How many monsters were you followed by?" Sterling asked

"Oh just 1, she pretended to be my math teacher, what about you?"

"Oh just 1,"

"What was the monster posing as? A teacher?"

"No something a little more close to home."

"Who?" I asked seeming worried.

"My adopted mom."

"Oh," I said lamely

"But I don't want to talk about that." She said.

"Okay."

"Now, are you going to the Valentines Dance?"

"I might. Why?" I ask getting just a little twinge of fear.

"Oh, just because I know someone who wants to go with you."

"Who?!?!?!" I ask jumping from my bed.

"I can't tell you that!"

"Why?"

"Because! You're my brother, my TWIN brother! I can't share that with someone that has the same DNA!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because, if I tell you that it will get weird between the two of you, and I don't want to play messenger right about now." Sterling says with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. I get so aggravated with her I throw my pillow at her. "HEY!!!!!!" She says getting up grabbing 2 pillows and throwing them both at my face. I start cracking up.

"Go to bed before we get into trouble!" I say

"Fine, but anymore pillow throwing, then you would want to start sleeping with 1 eye open." I get scared, apparently that showed on my face because she cracked up. "I'm kidding Percy!"

"I knew that," I said going up to my bed. "Good night."

"Yeah." Sterling said.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I woke up the next morning with someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, can I get the door?!" Sterling asks in a sarcastic voice. She opened the door. "Oh hi Grover, yeah he's over there, if you need me I'll be talking to Annabeth." She left leaving me with the lovesick goat.

"Dude your drooling!" I say to Grover while getting out of bed

"I am?!"

"Yep, like a lovesick puppy--- oh excuse me, a lovesick goat."

"Yeah, yeah, so listen," Grover said "Chiron is having a sword fighting thing this afternoon, he's going to teach us the technique, and we might be able to practice on each other!"

"And I'm supposed to what?"

"You're supposed to be happy, because we might get to pick our partners!"

"And?"

"Hello?!?! Who do we know that would love to fight you???"

"Clarisse?"

"No. Annabeth!"

"Why would she want to fight me?"

"She's always arguing with you!"

"Okay, you've been eating too many tin cans!" I say "But if I say okay will you shut up?" He nods. "Fine I agree with you."

In the afternoon Chiron told us all to go to the amphitheater, when we were there Chiron started explaining things that were so boring I zoned out. "Now Clarisse had volunteered to properly fight against one of you. Clarisse who do you want to fight?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Clarisse said "I'll go with…. Sterling!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine," Sterling said "I'll fight you." Clarisse seemed taken aback by her abruptness but regained her posture when Chiron handed them wooden swords.

"What is she doing?" Annabeth asked nervously. I just shrugged. We watched as Chiron handed them the fake swords and the fight began. Clarisse lunged towards Sterling. Sterling made a lung at Clarisse knocked the sword out of Clarisse's hand and aimed it at her neck.

"Wow!" Everyone said, including Clarisse

"Well, now that we have demonstrated, everyone pair up!" Chiron ordered

"Hey Percy!" Grover said tossing a fake sword at me, I wasn't paying attention and the sword hit me in the back.

"Hey Percy! Pay attention will ya?!" Sterling said from her conversation with Annabeth. I turned beet red. Annabeth started laughing.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically to Grover

"No problem!" Grover said "Let's start." Grover has such a hard time with the sword that he ended up whacking himself on the face. Sterling walked over.

"Annabeth will you work with Percy, I need to help Grover." Sterling said

"Yeah sure." Annabeth said

"Hey," I said

"Hi," She said "I don't get this."

"Oh it's easy you want to hold it with your right hand." I walked over and put my hand on top of hers. She blushed; I took my hand off of hers. "Sorry, listen do you want to go to the party thing on Thursday? We can go as friends if you want."

"I would really like that." She said smiling. Then we started fighting

The rest of the week leading to Thursday went by in a daze. Except for Tuesday when Grover "tripped" into enemy lines in Capture the Flag and Sterling had to pull him by his hooves so he wouldn't get killed.

"I'm going to the Athena cabin to get ready with Annabeth." Sterling said at 7:30 on Thursday night. "See you when you go to get Annabeth." She smiled and left. When she left I got out my bed and changed into my best pair of jeans and my new button down T-shirt that I got last week. At 7:55 Grover came by and we went to the Athena cabin.

**(A/N: The clothes descriptions are me NOT Percy! **_**Still in 1**__**st**__** person though**_ Sterling answered the door. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a jean mini skirt. Her eyes were lined with light pink eyeliner that made her seaweed green eyes pop. She was wearing wedge sandals, and her black hair [that went down to the middle of her back was straightened. Grover started stuttering again. "St-Ster-Sterling you look awe-awe-awe-awesome."

"Aw, thanks Grover." Sterling said

"Nice shoes," I said "does it give you better height?"

"Ha, actually it does. Annabeth will be wearing flat shoes because she's taller than me, speaking of Annabeth I'll go get her."

"Wow," Grover said when Sterling re-entered the cabin "no one can tell you guys are twins."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well she is really pretty and-yeah"

"Oh, so I'm not good looking? Thanks"

"Oh don't pay attention to him Percy you look fine." A voice said. I turned, and there was Annabeth in a baby blue t-shirt top that went down to her knees, dark jeans and ballet flats. Her eyes were lined with blue and her blonde hair was down too.

"Wow, Annabeth. You look great"

"Thanks," Annabeth said "Sterling LETS GO!"

"I'm coming. RELAX!!!!!!" Sterling said coming out of the cabin. "Lets roll."

One hour and 12 fast songs later Chiron put on a slow song. "Do you want to dance?" I asked Annabeth. She blushed and nodded. I turned and saw that Grover actually convinced Sterling to dance with him. Sterling saw me _GO!_ She mouthed, I nodded. I had my hands around her waist and her hands were around my shoulders. After the first song finished I pulled Annabeth closer to me. After the second song faded, I said "You want to go for a walk?" She nodded. We walked to the lake and sat on the sand. We sat there for a while and then I said something in ancient Greek.

"Wow!" Annabeth said "That was perfect!"

"I learned from the best!" I said propping myself on the elbows.

"Aw, you're so sweet Percy!" Annabeth said and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. But when she got closer, I turned my head so her lips hit mine.


End file.
